A new love waiting to be found
by Rina-frienz
Summary: in this fic , Kurama had a adopted bro name Hiei. Hiei had a secret that he can't tell anyone . But Kurama knew it out of accident, now Hiei had to tell Kurama about this secret of his.What is it? HK Yaoi!
1. Default Chapter

"The new kid in town"  
  
" Shuuichi , don't you think it's time for you to stop studying all day long and get into business?!" said Tachi taking the book Kurama was reading away from him. " What business was more important than studying , Tachi?" " Shuuichi don't you know that now is the age for us to get a girlfriend and it is of course more important than studying." Kurama sighed . " Tachi you surely was eager to get a girlfriend, but sorry to say, I am not interested ." Kurama left his seat and headed for the door. " Why can't I get a rest from the issue of having a girlfriend", thought Kurama. Kurama's kaasan had just talked to him about having a girlfriend this morning and he had rejected it . Right now , came Tachi talking about girlfriend again. Kurama could not stand it anymore . Kurama would get to Makai for a rest if anyone talked to him about getting a girlfriend .  
  
"RING.. ring..  
  
" Time for class" thought Kurama Kurama went back to class and sat at his place waiting for the sensei. "NANI !" thought Kurama. He sensed a strong ki from somewhere outside the class. The ki was getting stronger by every minute. But it ki went missing as Kurama could sense it no longer. " Strange , it went missing , thought Kurama. " Class , we have a new student from Tokyo ." A guy 6 feet tall with a star in front of his black spiky hair came into the class. He bowed to the class and kept quiet. "Ar... Hiei-kun do u had anything to say." " No , sensei was what he said. " ok , I think hiei- kun must be shy ." " Let me introduce him to you all." " Hiei-kun was adopted by a family and he had came here to stay with them, and if I am not wrong the family that had adopted you , Hiei-kun is... let me see. ... oh!" " Why is sensei keep looking at me, thought Kurama." "Minamino , you had a new brother." "NANI ! .  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
Author note : hope u all will like it! 


	2. The new brother

The new brother  
  
Form the last chapter we know that Kurama found out he had a new brother. IN this chapter will see about this brother of his  
  
" Why is sensei keep looking at me, thought Kurama." "Minamino , you had a new brother." "NANI ! .  
  
" Sensei could you repeat what you had just said?" asked Kurama. " Minamino , I said that Hiei-kun is your new brother. " Don't you know about it?" asked the sensei. Kurama shook his head and continue staring at his new brother . " Maybe you two could know each other better after sometime." " So , Hiei-kun you should be seated next to Tachi behind kurama." Said sensei turning her view back to Hiei. " Hn .." was what Hiei just said .He went to seat next to Tachi after that.  
  
" A new brother ?" "He don't look friendly to me.. would this brother be an additional trouble in my life? Kurama murmured under his breath. Kurama stopped thinking of his new brother but was paying more attention to the sensei lesson.  
  
At recess time..  
  
After the lesson, Kurama thought that it would be better if he could know more about his new brother before the next lesson.  
  
" Ohayo , Hiei-san." Kurama greeted Hiei in a polite way. But all Hiei did was just answering back with a sarcastic way, " So , you are my new brother , what do you want anyway?" Kurama was taken back by Hiei's answer .. Before Kurama could ask more things from him , Hiei was already walking his way out of the classroom. " What a rude person !" thought Kurama.  
  
Kurama felt someone patting on his shoulder . So , he turned his head and saw Tachi behind him. " OH hi Tachi , what can I do for you?" asked Kurama  
  
" Nothing much, just want to talk with you about your new brother." Tachi answered " Then , you had found the wrong person , Neither do I know him much mor wanted to talk about him ." " Gomen , Tachi-kun." " it's alright , but I think that your new brother is quite cool , " said Tachi " He is good-looking." "But short for his age." " Ya. .he is rude too ." thought Kurama. " Ar.rr.. Tachi can will get out of the topic in talking about Hiei-san." Said Kurama who had enough of the conversation about his brother. " Sure, let's go and get a bite ,then." Said Tachi With that , it ended the conversation on Hiei . But kurama is curious to know more about this brother of his . Kurama was still thinking of the ki that he felt earlier in the day , wondering whose ki was that....  
  
Author's note: Sorry , about his chapter becuz I myself don't think it was a great chapter .it is juz about kurama knowing about his new brother name Hiei and the conversation with Tachi. But the next chapter will be nicer and better. I promise. 


	3. The girl

The girl  
  
"Ring.Ring! The bell went "Class, we will end the lesson here." "Remember to finish reading the story on page 54." said the sensei. "Class stand!" shouted the Screeching of chairs was heard followed by "Goodbye Suzi-sensei." Chattering of students were heard everywhere.  
  
"Shuuichi are you free to have lunch with me." asked one of kurama's classmates. "Gomen, I had to be home soon, my Kaasan was expecting me for lunch." "That's alright, gomen for disturbing." said the girl with a sad expression on her face. "Caught you red-handed,shuuichi!" said Tachi after the girls had left. "What had I done?"asked Kurama. "Lying of having lunch with your kaasan." said Tachi sitting on the table. "Gomen to disappoint you but I really had lunch with my kaasan today." said kurama packing up his bag. "Oh!" thought you wanted to be left alone today, that's why you lied to them." said Tachi with a surprise expression. "Yes, I really want to be left alone by myself today." thought Kurama "Shuuichi. Shuuichi!" "Hai!" "You will be late if you are not leaving now." said Tachi pointing to the clock on the wall. "1.45pm! I am going to be late." "Got to go now, byes Tachi-kun see you tomorrow." "Bye!" said Tachi waving to Kurama.  
  
Turning back to pack up his own bag,Tachi saw Hiei who was still sitting there alone. "Hiei, aren't not having lunch with Shuuichi and his Kaasan?" asked Tachi "Not interested." answered hiei After that, Hiei carried his bag and walked out of the room. "Cool." thought Tachi continuing with his own packing.  
  
Back at home  
  
"kaasan , I'm home." said Kurama looking at his watch. "Luckily I'm not late!" thought kurama. "Konnichiwa,Shuuichi , how is school today." "Fine, kaasan!" "That's good, before we start lunch, we should wait for Hiei-san!" "He is coming for lunch too?" "Hai, he's your new brother after all." "Hope he will be a better brother than Shuuichi-chan." Shuuichi was kurama's ex-stepbrother who had the same ningen name as kurama. Kurama's kaasan and his tousan had divorced three months ago. With kurama's kaasan crying for some weeks but she was better now.  
  
"Strange, isn't it a bit too late now?" Asked kurama's kaasan who was looking at her watch whish read 2.20pm" "Hiei-san was quite late." "He is very late Kaasan." thought kurama feeling a bit of annoys. "Let's start lunch while waiting." aid kurama's kaasan who was starting to get worried. "Don't worry, kaasan he will be fine." said kurama who had already started his lunch. "Anyway, kaasan I knew nothing of Hiei-san."said kurama "Oh, I forgot to tell you about him as you left in a hurry this morning." said Shiori "To escape from the talk of getting a girlfriend." thought kurama "From what I know he was from the country-side." "His kaasan and tousan died recently in a car-crash one month ago, leaving him with his onee-chan." "But his onee-chan .. she also died from drowning two weeks later." signed Shiori. "But how did you know about this, Kaasan." askeded kurama "I heard from your aunt Jiko, I pity the kid and decide to adopt it."  
  
After 10minutes.....  
  
"Shuuichi, let's go and find Hiei-san, he might lose his way home." "Funny kaasan, a person like him can't lose his way home, if he did I would had never reached home," thought kurama who is still angry with Hiei rudeness. "Kaasan, I will go and find him, you shall wait at home, and he may be on his way home any moment now." With that, kurama left his home in search of his new brother.  
  
Kurama searched for him everywhere but still not a single sight of him could be seen. Finally, kurama gave up in searching for Hiei and rest on the bench in the park. "Why should I be looking for such I person in a weather like this." thought kurama wiping away his sweat. "Maybe, he had went home." thought kurama standing up leaving for home. Just as he was getting home, he saw a girl being bullied by some ganster. "Let go of me!" shouted the girl. Kurama could not stand the sight of the girl being bullied. So he went to confront the gangsters. "Leave this lady alone." "Oh.. there is someone who wanted to be hero." shouted one guy. "Fine, we can leave her alone if you give us some money."said one of them. To make peace, Kurama gave all the money in his wallet to them. When the gangster had left, kurama turned around to look at the girl. "I'm fine." said the girl who is hiding her face from kurama. "She sounded annoyed." thought kurama. Kurama saw some blood oozing from her elbow; he took out his handkerchief and tried cleaning the blood. "I said I'm fine, I need no help from you." said the girl who had finally showed her face. Kurama looked at her carefully and shouted, "HIEI?" The person blushed.......  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
Author Note" Hi and thanxs those who had reviewed for this fic .So, what do u think of this chapter. Reviews are needed, thanx! So wonder why Hiei is a girl? Read the next chapter to find out some interesting thing from Hiei :( pls: not cause hiei like to makeup as a gal!). Sorry for the error on spelling and grammar. 


	4. Sight

Sight  
  
Kurama looked at her carefully and shouted, "HIEI?" The person blushed.......  
  
"Hiei, is that really you?" asked Kurama. "..Hn." "That sounds like him." thought Kurama. "But why.why are you dressing up like a girl." asked kurama. "I can't tell you." Said Hiei. "Why?" "Just stop asking !" shouted Hiei.  
  
Hiei turned his back towards Kurama. After a moment of silence.. "Err.what's the time now?" asked Hiei. "Oh..It's 3.25pm ." kurama replied "NANI!" "I better get going." Said Hiei who had started running. "Wait a minute!" said Kurama who chased after Hiei.  
  
"Don't follow me!" shouted Hiei.  
  
With that, Kurama stopped his chase. When he can't see any of Hiei , he gave a thought. "I must find out what is happening to him, after all...he is my brother." thought Kurama. Kurama started running towards the direction where Hiei went. After a few minutes of chase, he saw Hiei a distance away from him.  
  
"Why is he coming to such a desert place." thought Kurama. After awhile, Hiei stopped running. Hiei looked around to see if there's anybody around.  
  
Kurama hide himself up on top of a tree which is not far away to where Hiei was. But it gave Kurama a clear sight of what Hiei was doing. Suddenly, Hiei was surrounded by a gush of wind. In the blink of eyes, Hiei was changed back into a guy.  
  
"Minamino , get down from that tree!" Kurama knew that he can't hide anymore, so he got down from that tree. "Didn't I say not to follow ." said Hiei in a stern voice. "Gomen , but I am just worried about you." "I need no concern from you." Kurama could not tolerate this anymore. "STOP BEING LIKE THIS, I NEED TO KNOW WHAT IS HAPPENING." shouted Kurama. "Hn.why should I ." "If you don't start explaining, I shall tell kaasan about this." Kurama start walking away. "Chotto Matte!"  
  
Kurama stopped his pace. " Hn.. you win, I will tell you everything." "Let's go home first, kaasan must be worrying for us." "Hn."  
  
Author Note: SO how is it?? Sorry for the short chapter. Reviews are welcome..thanxs for reading this fic which done by a gal with not great English! 


End file.
